


In another live

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, hero/villain conflict, wade understands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Peter is a hero, Wade kills people.They need to break up.Do they want to do it?Not at all.





	In another live

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes is better to let go folks.

It was almost midnight and they both stood on the roof.   
”You know why I called you don’t you?” Spiderman assumed taking a step closer to the other person.  
”Yes.” Deadpool admitted, his eyes making a hole in the floor.   
”Wade I...” Peter took off his mask encouraging other to do the same.  
”I know baby boy.” the merc just smiled.   
”It’s just too much you know… Avengers… they’re all over my head about you…. And I know…” student’s voice was shaking more and more with every word his eyes slowly filling with water. ”I know you tried… I-I know that if we had more time… but we don’t and I can’t always cover your back in front of them… I can’t pretend that I don’t see what they’re saying… What Tony’s saying… We both know it’s true a-and I thought it doesn’t matter.. I thought we’d be able to work through it.. That you’d stop killing and somehow become a hero for them… That you’d stop listen to these damn voices but you can’t.. You can’t just stop being who you are because that’s not how it works and I can’t expect that from you..” now tears were already pouring down his face making Wade to move close enough to wipe them.   
”Peter..” he just whispered cupping boy’s face. ”Please don’t cry.. It’s all okay.” he smiled sadly.  
”I-I thought this could work out… I wanted it to..” Spiderman sobbed, his eyes stuck on the floor.  
”But it didn’t. I understand that.” Wade made the other look at him.” There’s nothing wrong with it Peter. It’s okay..” he tried to make him feel better, help Peter realize it wasn’t his fault.  
”It’s just… I’m a hero Wade.. I’m supposed to know what’s good and bad….”student sighed.  
”And you can’t do that when I’m around.” Deadpool finished.  
”You’re a killer Wade.. A mercenary..” with these words Peter hid his face in the crook of Wade’s neck.   
”I’m the bad one..” the merc admitted. ”And a hero can’t be with a villain.”   
”You’re not a villain.” Spiderman denied.  
”But I’m also not a good guy you need me to be.” Deadpool wrapped his arms around the other.  
”I’m sorry Wade...” Peter clenched even more just like he wanted to merge their souls together so they wouldn’t have to do this.  
”Don’t be. Whatever happens I will always love you baby boy.” Wade confessed causing the hero to move away.  
”I love you too Wade.” Spiderman smiled before pulling the other into a deep kiss.  
Their lips disconnected only because they needed air.  
”Hey.. Maybe in another life we will meet again.” Deadpool wondered.  
”Maybe..” Peter smiled wiping the last tears with his sleeve.  
”So if that will happen...” Wade reached out his hand. ”What would you say about a date?”   
”I’d love to.” the boy shook his hand.  
”See you in another life love.” Deadpool winked before he jumped off the building.  
”See you in another life.” Peter repeated.


End file.
